Givin' Back to You
Givin' Back to You is a track from The Doomstar Requiem and a scene from the musical special of the same name. It was written and sung by Brendon Small. Concept On their journey to rescue Toki, Dethklok is cornered in the street by zombie-like members of The Revengencers. Being vastly outnumbered, they surrender the weapons given to them by Edgar, and attempt to win the crowd over with feel-good pop music. Rockzo also appears and lends his aid. The scene is widely considered to be a parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Jackson's_Thriller Michael Jackson's Thriller]; the choreography and wardrobe bare a striking resemblance to the iconic music video, and the overall sound of the song is consistent with Jackson's songwriting at the time. As described by Brendon in the self-written libretto for the musical, "Very much like the Thriller video, but we substitute crappy angry musicians for zombies." It has also been referred to as Dethklok's "boyband song" as the members are shown singing in four-part harmony and dancing in unison. Lyrics Pickles Oh, what's that sound? Nathan It's the sound of angry musicians congregating... We'll have to fight our way through!! Pickles Looks like we're not out yet These musicians ain't our friends Obscure and broke They hate us for never helping them bloom Nathan They're holdin' us back We're under attack I could fight one or two but not all of these dudes! We need the band There's too many of 'em I can't take 'em all! We gotta think like one of 'em! Pickles Looks like they got us beat! Looks like we'll meet defeat! What if we gave them no reason to hate us anymore? Nathan Gimme the pen I'm gonna write a check so they can buy some groceries and pay the rent Skwisgaar Takes my strings! You could probably use 'ems Pickles Take my sticks and play the drums! Murderface Take my pick and play the bass! Nathan We're gonna help you rock this place! All The only way to get on through you is givin' it back Give it to you! We will beat you but we can help you! It took some time to realize that we are just like you Pickles I can't believe how good it feels to be givin' to you you're givin' back to me! Nathan Oh no, we gotta beat 'em! But these junkies they need us to feed 'em! We need some drugs! Pickles I don't have none! Skwisgaar What's we gonna do!? Murderface Oh shit, we're fucked! Rockzo C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-C-C C-C-COCAINE!!! C-C- I'll fend 'em off!! C-C- You save yourselves!! All The only way to get on through you is givin' it back Give it to you! We will beat you but we can help you! It took some time to realize that we are just like you Pickles It feels so good! It feels so good! It feels so good! Oh no no no no It feels so good to be givin' to you!